


Hebo... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?

by Netsune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AllxTsuna okno, Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netsune/pseuds/Netsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levante la cabeza y observé el cielo, estaba despejado, "Las nubes son hermosas..."; recordé esa frase perdida en algún fragmento de mi memoria, pero no hay ninguna.</p>
<p> "El cielo"..."destino", hicieron eco en algún lugar de mi mente.<br/>hicieron eco en algún lugar de mi mente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hebo... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: Netsune  
> Disclaimer: KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano (sensei i love you)  
> N/A: Esta historia ya la tengo más avanzada, algunas aclaraciones y cosas de ese tipo las publico en mi tumblr, va a ser algo extensa la verdad no la consideraba extensa hasta que vi la planificación en fin sin más les dejo leer  
> Espero que les guste :3

 

_**Небо... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?** _

 

> _De los días normales yo aprecio las cosas simples, porque nunca es monótono si pones atención en los detalles_

# Capítulo 1

**Namimori 11** : **59 pm.**

Todo estaba tranquilo en Namimori; no entraba ningún ruido por la ventana, solo un poco de viento, ondeando las blancas cortinas, la luz lunar que se colaba por ellas iluminaba débilmente la habitación, en donde había varias cajas a medio desempacar, un estante, un escritorio solo con una pequeña lámpara, y una cama en la que se podía observar la silueta de una persona.

Su respirar pausado delataba que dormía, pero se comenzó a remover entre las sabanas y hablar en sueños, sus suaves cabellos castaños se derramaban sobre la almohada, se movió un poco y la poca luz que entraba reveló que tenía el ceño fruncido y sus párpados comenzaron a temblar.

 

**Небо _ **...** angelo... yún: e cosa buio?_**

****

Era verano, ¿cómo lo sabía?, las cigarras estaban cantando, el cielo estaba completamente despejado no había ni una sola nube, lo observé y pude ver algo blanco que se dirigía hacia mí, lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en el suelo. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con otros café oscuro que me observaban con preocupación, vi a la persona que estaba frente a mí; era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, chocolate en realidad, como sus ojos, tenía flequillo y dos coletas bajas sujetas con dos listones blancos, llevaba un vestido blanco que dejaba de ser entallado en el abdomen, caía suelto y era un poco más largo de atrás terminando en punta; iba descalza, y sin ningún accesorio de más, con una simpleza que le daba una belleza muy particular.

— ¿Quién eres? — le pregunté, creo que estaba sonrojado pues sentía mis mejillas arder.

Ella intento responder cerro y abrió la boca varias veces, y pronto la cerró de golpe, parecía confundida, se tocó el cuello con la mano izquierda, en definitiva, estaba intentando hablar, pero no lo consiguió, me miró en su rostro se reflejaba la tristeza y preocupación que probablemente sentía.

—No te preocupes...— dije al tiempo que me levantaba— me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi— le ofrecí una mano para que se levantara...

Ahora ambos estábamos en un parque, ella corrió hacia mí con una crepa, que me dio a probar.

—Rica...— una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al escucharme y no pude evitar sonreír.

La imagen comenzó a desvanecerse rápidamente para que me invadieran varias ráfagas de otras con escenas similares, todas con algo en común "felicidad".

—¡¡Tsunayoshi!!— alguien gritaba mi nombre

—¡¡Tsunayoshi!!— volvió a llamarme, otra vez era ella, pero tenía la misma cara de preocupación, no error, tenía los ojos hinchados, cuando me vio comenzó a llorar y se abalanzo sobre mí. — ¡Estaba preocupada! —

—Estoy bien... no te preocupes— guarde silencio por un instante, había algo que quería preguntarle. — Entonces tú eres...—.

— Sí—

— .... ¿Te vas a ir? — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Yo...— la abracé y ella me correspondió, se separó un poco de mi para poder tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. — Siempre... siempre... estaremos juntos, eso es... lo que más deseo— dijo con voz quebrada. — Escaparé...— la imagen se esfumo.

Estábamos en un columpio de madera en el jardín, yo tenía algo en mis manos, ¿qué era?

—Es un obsequio...— abrí mi puño.

— Pero esto es...—  la miré — no me puedes dar esto...— hice amago de querer devolvérselo, pero cerró mi mano con las suyas.

— Es mío y se lo doy a quien quiera... no lo puedes rechazar — me lo dio con una pequeña sonrisa.

El bosque... estábamos tumbados en el suelo, abrazados, se escuchó un ruido extraño, el viento no parecía el mismo.

— ¡Oh, no!— se separó de mí. — Tenemos que irnos...— dijo mientras se levantaba. — Ahora...—.

Oscuridad...era de noche, había...sangre, sangre en el suelo, un hombre acostado en medio de ese baño de sangre, yo estaba hincado, ella estaba parada junto a mí viendo a algún punto en el cielo, le gritaba a alguien:

—.... ¡Devuélvanlo!—...

Lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado es "te haría bien una nube".

Desperté de golpe, sentí los párpados húmedos, estaba sudando, miré el reloj, eran las 6:00 am, había un bebé parado en la puerta de la habitación.

—Tsuna, ¿ estás bien?—  traía puesto un sombrero Brim Trilby, con el cinturón anaranjado, vestía un elegante traje negro ceñido a su cuerpo, con una camisa roja y una corbata morada y un lindo chupete amarillo, eso por supuesto nunca se lo podría decir o seguro me mataba... corrección, me mostraría su amor apache.

—Reborn...— me pareció raro que no me hubiese despertado al puro estilo espartano, como era ya su costumbre, lo cual no me dio buena espina, seguro planeaba algo.

— ¿El mismo sueño? — "pesadilla" pensó para sus adentros Reborn.

 

¿Cómo lo sabe?... a veces me preguntó si lee la mente.

 

— Lo sé... porque eres muy transparente y por supuesto que leo la mente...— dijo con la cabeza gacha ocultando sus ojos con el Tim Trilbly y mostrando esa sonrisa gatuna, al puro estilo Vongola, tan propio de él.

_"Empiezo a creer que si lee la mente"_ , pensé y eso me causo un poco de escalofríos.

 

—Por eso te digo que sí puedo leerla— salto y me dio una patada tirándome de la cama, para reponer con simpleza: — Ya levántate o llegaras tarde. —

—¡¡ Hiee!! Ya voy— me levanté lo más rápido que pude, pero mis pies se enredaron con las sábanas y tropecé.

— Dame, dame– Tsuna, ¿por qué eres tan dame, Tsuna?– me preguntó.

"¡Como si yo lo supiera!", iba a reprocharle, levante mi cabeza pero vi que estaba sacando su arma, Leon, y me apuntó, sin duda sentí la sangre abandonar mi rostro.

— Apresúrate, desayuna y vete a la escuela— tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Reborn aún con ese pacificador sigue dando miedo, el chupete amarillo,  bueno podemos llegar a la conclusión de:

 

Bebé + Pacificador amarillo = Reborn * Leon

Y RL = Asesino Vongola Aterrador

 

—Y–ya voy...— dije poniéndome en pie y corriendo al baño, me tarde un poco más de lo estipulado por el sád... es decir, por Reborn, y no tardaron en escucharse las explosiones.

— Si te vas sin desayunar, cuando vuelvas la práctica será... sólo un calentamiento— término con una tentadora y perturbadora sonrisa, eso definitivamente no era una buena combinación.

Baje rápidamente y milagrosamente sin caerme, pero, ¡oh! sorpresa, me caí en el último escalón.

— Duele...— me levante y fui a la cocina, era extraño que ni Lambo ni tampoco I–pin estuvieran ahí, después de todo eran como mis pequeños hermanos.

Reborn bajó en seguida, desayunamos juntos tamagoyaki (tortilla) y ensalada de guisantes. Al terminar me dijo que tenía que apresurarme o me encontraría con una persona molesta.

— ¿Eh? — atine a preguntar elocuentemente.

— Si, probablemente quiera llevarte a la escuela— se burló.

— Ugh... _—_ _"Dino_ _–_ _san...no",_ pensé para mis adentros con algo de exasperación.

— Tienes un minuto antes de que llegue. — sonrió sardónicamente.

_"Debe estar bromeando..._ _”_ _,_ suspire, es Reborn probablemente lo diga en serio, así que sin más... tome mi maletín Salvatore Ferragamo, ¿por qué lo usaba para la escuela?, Reborn y el argumento de " Debes tener un gusto exquisito para todo", ¿cómo contraargumento eso?, salí corriendo aunque casi tropecé al salir.

Seguí corriendo, antes de dar vuelta en la esquina pude ver de reojo un Ferrari Enzo rojo estacionándose frente a mi casa.

—Me salvé....—

No es que no me agrade Dino–san es solo que a veces es un poco... solo un poco sobre protector y seguramente si me llevaba a la escuela iba a terminar intimidando a medio mundo, ahora que lo pienso no sería tan mala idea.

— Pero si va Dino, seguro que se pelearía con él...—

— Si espectáculo el primer día de....— Espera un momento, yo no venía con nadie, me giré — ¡Reborn!, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿dejaste a...—

— Venía con Romario, cálmate. —

Al menos ahora sabía que no iba a destruir la casa, porque cuando Dino–san iba solo, digamos que no era buena idea que eso pasara. Levante la cabeza y observé el cielo, estaba despejado, _< <Las nubes son hermosas... >>_ recordé esa frase perdida en algún fragmento de mi memoria, pero no hay ninguna.

 

**_Hebo_ ** **_... angelo..._ ** **_y_ ** **_ú_ ** **_n_ ** **_: e cosa buio?_ **

****

Tsuna suspiró y continuo caminando, nunca vio la expresión de Reborn, al ver la nube que asomaba por el cielo.

— Ciertamente...— sonrió y siguió a su alumno.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que le haya gustado este primer capitulo, estoy probando aquí por primera vez, espero leernos pronto, todo dependerá de que recibimiento tenga aquí la historia


End file.
